With the development of electronic technologies, more and more electronic devices come out and become important for people's work and life. Further, in order to satisfy different requirements of users, the existing electronic devices are diversified, such as cell phones, tablet computers and notebook computers. In addition, the electronic devices have various types, such as a flip type, a bar type, the electronic devices may be provided with a metal case or a plastic case, and the electronic device may be transparent or flexible.
However, there is no convenient solution to control flexible device at present.